Destino rojo
by Sahara12
Summary: Todas sus noches son oscuras, frías y densas. Jason Todd es un vigilante temperamental y engreído, Alexa Summers también. Ambos se encuentran atraídos el uno por el otro, ninguno sabe por qué. [Semi AU/PersonajexOC]
1. Chapter 1

**Destino rojo.**

**Advertencias generales.**

Soy lo suficientemente obsesiva para intentar ubicar la historia en algún universo concreto de DC, pero no lo suficientemente hábil para adaptarlo del todo, como resultado se desarrolla dentro de _The new 52_ con algunos cambios. Así que supongo que bien puede considerarse universo alternativo, tengo que aclarar que tomaré en cuenta la mayoría de los eventos ocurridos como: _Court of owls, Forever evil, Death of the family_, etc, etc., pero haciendo los respectivos cambios.

La idea original era crear una estructura en la que cada una de las historias pudiera leerse a manera de _one-shot_ o episodio independiente de tal forma que el lector pudiera atar cabos por su cuenta, pero al final del día he decidido alargarla un poco más. De cualquier modo si los capítulos lo ameritan tendrán sus respectivas aclaraciones, por lo demás el orden en la que los capítulos se lean puede ser aleatorio. Es decir, no es necesario que se lean conforme al orden en que se van colgando.

Por último, la historia del OC será un poco ambigua al comienzo, en algunos capítulos se irá contando parte de su historia. Aun así se dedicarán capítulos exclusivos en dónde se explica lo que hacía antes de conocer a Red Hood y compañía.

Los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, sus derechos corresponden a DC Comics y a sus respectivos autores. Esta historia no tiene otro fin más que el de entretener.

_Sería estúpido que el autor tratase de convencer al lector de que sus personajes están realmente vivos. No nacieron del cuerpo de sus madres, sino de una o dos frases sugerentes o de una situación básica._

Milan Kundera.

Así que: por favor no me maten si no les gusta. (?)

**Cabello largo.**

Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, intentando mirar la televisión. El calor húmedo hacía que sus cuerpos se sintieran pegajosos y pesados, mechones de cabellos se apelmazaban en sus frentes debido a sudor insidioso que se esforzaba por resbalar.

El ruido de la brillante pantalla era lo único que se escuchaba. Diálogos sobre actuados, sonidos metálicos y sordos, más diálogo, una patada aquí y otra allá, diálogo otra vez, una explosión y disparos. Jason levantó los pies y los puso en la mesita que estaba frente a ellos, Alex no dijo nada tenía demasiado calor para discutir, suspiró deseando que el intendente del hotelucho atendiera pronto su llamado y arreglara el aire acondicionado. Llevaban cerca de dos horas así y habían sido suficientes para hacer que perladas, diminutas y fastidiosas gotas de sudor adornaran sus cuerpos. ‒Esto es ridículo, podría estar en cualquier casino gastando mi dinero.‒ Todd intentaba hacer que su cabello se mantuviera en su lugar pasando las manos por él varias veces, todo parecía inútil.

‒Tú fuiste el que decidió todo esto, sin mencionar el que olvido hacer las reservaciones en un hotel decente ¿Qué pasó con el señor hay que mantener un bajo perfil?‒ Se abanicó con las manos intentando pensar en cosas más agradables y frías. Más diálogo y disparos en la T.V y más Jason acariciándose el cabello. Comenzaba a tornarse molesto.

‒ ¿Qué puede ser más bajo que esto?‒ Respondió con ironía, no era la mejor idea del mundo mantener a ese par junto por demasiado tiempo, mucho menos cuando el calor inundaba una habitación 4x4 bajo el azaroso sol de Las Vegas. Mierda, cualquiera con un poquito de sentido común lo entendía. Aparentemente uno de los dos era aún demasiado ingenuo. Un diálogo memorable por parte del héroe, ¿alguien más pensaba que el argumento del estúpido filme carecía de sentido? Alexa se levantó sólo para correr las cortinas y dejar que los aleatorios soplos de viento se colaran a la habitación. En lugar de volver al mugriento sillón se acostó boca abajo en la vieja cama. La blusa se levantó poco, mostrando parte de su espalda baja, ni le importó. Se mantenía concentrada con su ficticia y helada margarita que tomaba en alguna playa del caribe o mediterráneo. Jason seguía dándose tirones de cabello.

‒Se me ocurren varias cosas…Además no tienes dinero para apostar en un casino.‒ Volvía al punto de partida, cuando se trataba del pelinegro, siempre volvía al punto de partida. Vuelta de 180 grados en el colchón y un ligero crujido, una más junto a otro crujido. Ahora estaba de lado ¿Por qué seguía obsesionado con su cabello? Suspiró para luego escudriñarlo con detenimiento; pequeñas hebras se erguían rebeldes sobre la parte baja de la oscura melena de Red Hood, un flequillo obstinado le caía justo en medio de las cejas, el peculiar remolino que tenía en la nuca se veía particularmente despeinado y pese a los esfuerzos que el hombre realizaba el testarudo cabello no se quedaba quieto.

Kori y Barbara podían decir lo que quisieran sobre el cabello sedoso y principesco de Dick, era verdad que el de Nightwing era suave y dócil y siempre tenía ese agradable aroma a champo de mandarina y cedro. Sin embargo, Alexa seguía prefiriendo el de Jason, bastante tiempo atrás descubrió que pese a todo aquel pelo se veía bien; aún despeinado. Cuando Todd se quitaba el casco rojo que se empeñaba en usar algunos nudos se formaban en los mechones, la castaña lo había sorprendido ya algunas veces intentando desenredarlo con un cepillo. Como no usaba un champo en específico y más bien utilizaba el que tenía a la mano siempre olía a algo diferente; cítricos, madera, almizcle, incluso podía jurar que alguna vez detecto lavanda en la fragancia de dicho producto.

Una canción de rock juvenil sacó de sus pensamientos a la mujer y miro el televisor sin mucho interés, la película había terminado. Su compañero tenía labios y ceño fruncidos, evidentemente además de la película algo más le molestaba. ‒ ¿Por qué no te quedas en paz?‒ Murmuró para sí aun en el sofá, halando un poco la insurrecta cabellera. Luego de escucharlo hablar varias veces con objetos inanimados ya nada le sorprendía. Sólo sonrió, aun despeinado y húmedo se veía genial.

‒Es porque está demasiado largo, Todd ¿Hace cuánto que no te lo cortas?‒ El mencionado se sonrojó un poco y luego frunció el ceño, aparentemente jamás notó lo largo que era su cabello hasta que la mujer se lo hizo saber. Intentó recordar el último corte, no obtuvo resultado. Sólo alzó los hombros. Alexa sonrió, en definitiva le gustaba el cabello largo de Jason Todd.


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de mil años recordé que hice una cuenta aquí y que tendría que haber actualizado o algo...

Amm sorry por la tardanza, aunque ya tengo muchos capítulos hechos me cuesta un poco de trabajo decidir en qué orden subirlos. De nuevo una disculpa por eso. Pronto subiré más partes de la historia.

Gracias a las niñas que decidieron seguir este experimento. Y pues nada aquí está otro capítulo por demás cursi. XD

Los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, sus derechos pertenecen a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores. El único fin de esta historia es entretener.

**Divagaciones.**

_Ella no te extrañaría si te marchas_. Las palabras de Luke siguen haciendo eco en su mente, se odia por eso. Sabe de primera mano que todo lo que el hermano menor de Alexa dice es veneno que carcome lentamente, pero por alguna razón no puede deshacerse de esa frase. Le taladra la cabeza desde hace ya varias horas. La ciudad se incendiará, si sigue conteniendo tanta ira.

Cierra los ojos por un par de segundos, el hecho de no haberla visto desde hace una semana no ayuda mucho. El ruido de las sirenas, el ir y venir de la ciudad, le enferma. Detiene el puño antes de que se impacte contra el rostro del pobre infeliz que se cruzó en su camino. La sangre de nariz y boca le indican que ha sido suficiente. No necesita un sermón patente Batman, no hoy. _Va a hacer su vida lejos de ti, no te necesita_.

El aire que le llega a los pulmones no parece suficiente. Avanza entre las calles adoquinadas, las conoce de memoria. Cierra la chaqueta, arrumba el casco y antifaz en el hueco de una pared rojiza. La última vez que sintió el fuego frío abrazarlo fue cuando despertó de la muerte.

La opresión en el pecho se siente como cuando casi se ahoga en aquel lago invernal del Himalaya. Necesita respirar. Cruza el umbral del viejo establecimiento, lo primero que percibe es el olor a tabaco, alcohol y problemas. Sonríe, va a moler a golpes a cualquiera que busque problemas. Pide un trago corto que ingiere de inmediato. Y aunque calienta sus entrañas, no es suficiente.

Fue a verlo porque creía que quizá tuviera información de la banda que buscaba. _Hey, no me culpes a mí. Está en su sangre, ¿no lo has visto? Esa mirada, la manera en la que camina. Nunca estarás a su altura._ Golpea la barra con fuerza. La sensación de inferioridad le invade. Él lo vio con sus propios ojos. La vio. La vio en la inauguración del bufete, con ese sujeto de traje y mirada pretenciosa. Se veía tan bonita con ese vestido azul aguamarina y el cabello recogido por el tocado de plumas blancas. El color resaltaba el verde de sus ojos.

Observó todo desde lejos porque no quería arruinarlo, porque usar smoking lo hacía sentir estúpido. Alexa le rogó toda la semana para que la acompañara, aun así se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no ir. Al ver esa sonrisa blanca y atenta con todo el mundo se maldijo por haberse negado. La esperanza de que Bruce la acaparara toda la noche se esfumó cuando su socio apareció, charlaron animadamente toda la velada. De eso hacía ya casi un mes, aun duele como el primer día.

La efervescencia en su corazón no puede diluirse. 'Lo que fácil viene fácil se va', repite en su mente. No es suficiente, él lo quiere todo para sí; quiere su risa, su llanto, su dolor, su miedo, su aroma, su piel...Pero aún le teme a su alegría. Es enfermo, retorcido, pero verdadero. La quiere sólo para él. Los murmullos al despertar, las mejillas sonrojadas, los jadeos; el largo, frágil y blando cuello, sólo le pertenecen a él. _¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará antes de que se canse de ti?_

La sangre se le hiela, el frío también quema. No va a permitir que se la quiten. El alcohol que acaba de ingerir busca la salida, muerde su lengua y aprieta los puños, no piensa ceder. Recuerdos cadenciosos y melodías largas lo acompañan en su pesar. Tiene miedo, no por él, sino por lo que puede hacer. El amor duele, duele mucho. No puede darse el lujo de verse superado por sus sentimientos, no otra vez.

—¿Quieres invitarme un trago?—, la llamada de la rubia lo obliga a salir de sus cavilaciones. Sonríe pendenciero. Tiene el cabello corto y usa demasiado maquillaje, funcionara para una noche.

—Pide lo que desees. Yo invito esta noche.

La mujer que se sienta a su lado dice llamarse Helen, claro está que le importa un carajo. Responde que es un hombre misterioso, su mano se desliza por la falda negra tanteando el muslo con ganas. Helen sólo sonríe, a Jason le molesta que lo haga, de cualquier modo no piensa detenerse.

El primer beso sabe a medias de seda y tequila barato. La embriaguez de rosas no es lo que busca. El beso húmedo demanda demasiado. Hacía ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que rechazó amor fácil. La chica lo mira desconcertada. El moreno se levanta, paga la cuenta, también deja una generosa propina y dinero extra para otra ronda de tragos para su nueva amiga.

'¿Cómo puede ser esto amor?', se pregunta. El amor te hace sentir a salvo, tranquilo. Él no siente lo uno ni lo otro. Suelta lo poco que le queda en los pulmones. ¿Cuánto más va a robarle Alex? No tiene nada más para ofrecerle, sólo ira e inseguridades. Ella le da calor y esa extraña y abrazadora aura que le quita el aliento. No se compara. Nunca podrá._ Se ve linda cuando se enfada, ¿no? Frunce los labios de manera extraña_.

La conoce mejor de lo que le gustaría. Sus labios, ojos, piernas, todo está grabado en su mente. Sabe, a qué hora se levanta, el grosor de sus muñecas, el número de labial que usa, la forma en la que se sujeta el cabello con un lápiz cuando no encuentra nada más.

Corre entre las calles desiertas, la brisa nocturna causa heridas que no sangran. Necesita verla. Su rostro se desdibuja un poco cada vez que la hace llorar, una nueva cicatriz aparece luego de pasar la noche a su lado. Jason se está convirtiendo en su padre, en ese hombre que si no odia, tampoco es su ejemplo a seguir. Puede romperla, no importa, va a ser tan egoísta como quiera ¿Y si deja de sonreír?

Trepa por la escalera de emergencia. Su mirada se cuela junto con la luna por la ventana. Está recostada boca abajo sobre el sillón, sus piernas ligeramente flexionadas, sostiene el celular entre el hombro y oreja, lleva el vestido corto rosa con pequeñas flores grises que trepa por sus muslos cuando se recuesta. Más que por estarlo viendo lo sabe por la cantidad de veces que lo ha tirado al piso, le gusta ese vestido.

_Conseguirá a alguien mejor que tú, hará una vida en la que no existas más_. No pone atención a sus labios, cuando se da cuenta ya ha colgado el teléfono. Su garganta está seca, contiene la risa cuando ve que lleva los calcetines dispares.

—Deja de ocultarte en las sombras, Jay, es muy tenebroso.

Entra acompañado de silencio, los ojos de Alex se turban un poco cuando se gira y mira el sudor que resbala por sus mechones de cabello.

—¿Qué rayos paso? ¿Estás bien?— su voz suena preocupada. Las palabras se pierden entre el zumbido que invade sus oídos.

—¿Estabas hablando con él verdad? —, no quiere una vida sin Alexa. No quiere que sea feliz al lado de alguien más. Es todo o nada. Infundados o no, sus celos son reales y sólo desea romperla un poco, para que sepa lo que se siente.

Aparta unos cuantos mechones del rostro. Sonríe ligero y niega. —Deja los celos para después ¿Estás bien?— pregunta por segunda vez.

La abraza con fuerza, Alex se prepara para la tormenta. Sucede tan de vez en cuando que casi no lo recuerda. Muerde su labio inferior cuando la arroja al sofá, de nuevo boca abajo, así siente más el peso de Jason. El aire casi no le llega a los pulmones, sin embargo su pensamiento está en otro lugar. La tibia sangre brota de su cuello, sabe que no lo ocultará el maquillaje. Los dientes y las manos de Jay no se borraran en un par de días.

Ocurre que Jason es un hombre temperamental. Lo entiende, es abrumador y asusta un poco. Pero ella lo entiende. Sólo debe resistir un poco, ha estado demasiadas veces así. Las primeras ocasiones el daño fue reciproco porque no comprendía, no sabía que el ojiazul en realidad es un ser noble amedrentado por las circunstancias, es frágil en cierta manera (porque no puede entender sus sentimientos), pero es noble y valiente, como todos los de su casta; como Bruce (aunque se esfuerce en decir que no).

—Estabas tan guapa, tan radiante. Siempre lo estás, incluso ahora. Por alguna razón eso me molesta— contiene la respiración. —Es tan enfermo que siempre te esté mirando. Me da asco, sueno como un demente pero no me importa, no quiero que mires a nadie más. Mírame sólo a mí, Summers.

—Ya lo sé Jay, ya lo sé, se supone que así debe sentirse…Arde pero cura…así es el amor, tóxico. Al menos el que nosotros conocemos, el que nos gusta.

Abre los ojos de par en par. La suelta de inmediato y se aparta. El temblor en sus manos es apenas perceptible, intenta silenciar su corazón sin mucho éxito. El sabor metálico en la boca le causa nauseas. Alex sonríe de forma cancina luego de incorporarse, se limpia la sangre que mancha la piel canela con el dorso de la mano. Le parece un poco más etérea que la última vez, algún día va a acabar con ella.

—No era mi intención, es sólo que…que…Alex creo que estoy enamorado de ti y eso me asusta porque definitivamente no va a terminar bien.

—Está bien así, el miedo nos mantiene vivos. El miedo y el amor nos mantendrán vivos, incluso si terminamos con sangre en las manos será un buen final. Mantengámonos a flote, Jay.

—Quise asesinarte, ¿no lo entiendes? Yo puse mis malditas manos en tu cuello porque quería que lo sintieras… lo que se siente quedarse sin aire por culpa de la persona que quieres.

—También te he dejado sin aire Jason y lo siento…

La forma en la que la castaña sonríe lo hace temblar. A eso se refiere cuando dice que tiene miedo. Esa sonrisa causa cosas extrañas en él, cosas que están fuera de su alcance. Vuelve a reducir la distancia y Alex lo abraza. Le susurra un par de cosas hasta guiarlo a la habitación, incluso si le cuesta la vida, si se arrepiente después, ahora mismo todo lo vale. No hacen el amor, sería absurdo. La castaña lo arropa y le vela el sueño, siente su mano hundirse en la cabellera, se aferra con fuerza a sus caderas no va a permitirle que se marche, no mientras viva. No mientras sus ojos brillen de esa manera, mientras su aroma sea sándalo y vainilla. Es terrorífico, pero es real. Todo el tiempo estuvo divagando por nada, Alexa Summers no corre cuando hay problemas, no cuando se trata de él, puede alejarse un poco pero no dejarlo. Nunca jamás va a dejarlo después de todo ya se lo susurró al oído.


End file.
